Geek Effect
by BlueMist125
Summary: What happens when you add two hardcore geeks into the Mass Effect Universe? Chaos in the form of endless bad jokes and references. Thrown away from their home, they find themselves in a universe far,far away. Against all odds, they (with Shepard & co) must face indomitable enemies to save a universe they once knew as a game. Rated M for Language.
1. Prologue

A/N :

We'll probably start this with the general disclaimer stuff,

THE MATERIAL THAT IS USED BELOW IS NOT OURS, IT'S THE ARTISTIC PROPERTY OF BIOWARE AND ELECTRONIC ARTS AND GAMES WORKSHOP ETC,ETC

Okay now with that out of the way I'd like to say a word (or two) on our behalf : this is the first ever fanfic by us, so fingers crossed and hope it doesn't disappoint. There are two writers in this fanfic, it's me and my best friend slimeball8899. We got the idea for this fanfic on one boring summer day. We also want to acknowledge the editors in this project Tor and Kiasu, who have been a great help in correcting grammatical errors.

Oh, almost forgot, we have planned to have a crossover character from somewhere (over the rainbow~), but have not yet decided from where. Yet.

Rated M for Language

I'm gonna list the things that's unorthodox in this fanfic :

1. There's two writers, so you'll find two writing styles (and two narration/POV)

2. The story is in present tense, although technically suppose to be in past

3. Illogical motifs of character

4. The awfully long and redundant intro that suppose to be something else but ran out of idea so it's just stuck like that

By the way, look out for references in the story readers (THE REFERENCE MATERIAL IS NOT OURS, IT'S THE ARTISTIC PROPERTY OF *INSERT CREATOR/S HERE*)

So I'll let my friend takeover the intro here and onwards we go...

* * *

******Geek Effect**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

"Down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again." - Lewis Carrol (Alice in the Wonderland)

* * *

"**On the edge of the solar system lies a dark planet, its cold surface is filled with craters both large and small. Amongst the craters lies vast amount of ruins. They are the remains of the planet's former civilization. What happened here was unknown to the Imperium, except to the High Lords of Terra themselves. Rumour has it that the inhabitants of the planet were once the followers of Warmaster Horus during the Horus Heresy period, and the planet was sentenced to Exterminatus by the Ordo Malleus."**

Nononono, this is wrong we're not doi-

**GLORY FOR THE FIRST MAN TO DIE!**

"**Here I am, sitting in the middle of the ruins. My name is not important right now, it can wait. What I am going to tell you is much more important than the rumours surrounding the planet and its former inhabitants. This is the story of a single Adeptus Astartes from the Blood Ravens that ended the heresy on this pla-"**

Seriously mate, Sto-

**POOTIS SPENCER!**

"**The story started after the Horus Heresy. A great space battle was raging on the atmosphere of the planet, the sounds of megamelta and bolters could be heard from miles away. The sound of metals clashing on various boarding point across the capital ships. The Omnissiah's Victory had been brought to battle, the Imperium of Man was winning the battle. A lucky shot from one of the chaos ship hit a flying Thunderhawk transport, damaged its engine and the integrated vox caster inside it. The Thunderhawk was forced to crash-land on the planet's surface, still bristling with city slums full of here-."**

Don't you dare write another paragra-

**MAKIN' BACON!**

"**Soon after, the Imperium won the battle as the last of chaos ships were blown to bits by the Ark Mechanicus' seemingly impossible weapon, the Jovian Pattern Nova Cannon. The thundering sound of its firing would bring terror upon any of the Emperor's enemy. The damage and destruction it brought would put even the mightiest of the Collegia Titanica's legion to shame. A single shot was all it took to destroy what's left of the chaos fleet. The crashed thunderhawk was abandoned by the Imperial fleet. Due to the broken vox caster, the crew weren't able to send a rescue signal."**

ALL RIGHT I'M TAKING OV-

"**Walking through the jungle, the assault marine took the lead, slicing every obstacle apart with his chainsword, the banner bearer was in the middle, and the devastators covered their flanks. A single sudden movement was enough for the heavy weapon expert to open fire. Dozens of creatures that assaulted the group were ripped to shreds either by the heavy bolter, or by the mighty chainsword of the Adeptus Astartes. They spent days exploring the jungle before finding a hive city, towering high into the clouds. Circling the city at the upper spire were flying wyvern-like creatures, native to the planet. Giant walls were erected along the city border to defend the settlement from creatures and xenos alike. "**

You asked for this friend…...

""**We strike with the wrath of the righteous! For the Emperor!" The banner bearer cried, as the litany of fury came upon the marines in the middle of the city slums. The marines fought as if they were possessed, warcries echoed throughout the skies, blood were splattered all over the walls, the assault marine danced with magnificent grace as the battle raged on, killing thousands of chaos followers, not even a single scratch engraved on his sacred armor. The devastator marines fired their gu-**

* * *

*FALCON PUNCH* I TOLD YOU BEFORE WE'RE NOT DOING THAT INTRO, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH OUR STORY! STOP DRIVING AWAY THE READERS!

"**Fiiiiineee, whatever you say."**

Sorry for wasting your 5 minutes readers, my friend here seems to have a huuuuge crush on WH40K, so let me handle this…*ehem*

"**And you should stop jerking off" **

Screw you Will. Give me the voice recorder.

"**Hurr. no."**

* * *

This is a story about two best friends, who unwittingly got caught in an "interesting" circumstanc-.

"**Wait! My boring intro-sense is tingling!****"**

Shut it, before I throw you out the airlock!

Okay back to who we are, I am ******* *******, or Frank for short and my _very polite_ friend here is ****** ******** , more commonly known as Will.

Well hold on to your seats ladies and gentleman, this is going to be a bumpy ride….

**Hah! I wouldn't call it bumpy if you're the one who's telling the story**

Shush!

* * *

**Frank's point of view :**

Well I guess as any other story, it needs a magnificent backstory.

It was a warm Summer evening. It's funny to think that my country actually doesn't have any season other than summer and raining season. So we're always suffering from flood or drought. It's always either wet or dry, humid or arid, and so on and so on. Okay a bit off track there, but back to the story!

By Jove! It was a **surprisingly** warm Summer evening! I was having a sleepover(yes, on contrary to popular belief, men **do** have sleepovers) and to think that Will and I here were on the verge of an all out war.

"Oi you bastard, watch the flank will ya!" my dear friend shouts

"Well if you haven't gotten into position yet, there's no flank to be watched!", I shout back.

That doesn't actually help to ease the tension. "Help me you lazy сука! I'm on a kill streak here!", yells Will.

"You help yourself, you nincompoop! or maybe you don't have the _cojones_ to work alone?", I answer with a classic smirk.

Then bam! He died. It's amazing how things escalate from a fictional battlefield to a real one.

"You….you….THAT'S IT! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW MY FRIEND!" He threw his controller and proceeds to mangle me.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I dodge his fury attack (barely) and then….wait for it….. "FALCON PUNCH!" My curled fist lands first blow in my friend's stomach.

Fallen on the floor, he still managed to groan out a "You son of a-" before fainting.

I began my signature victory dance….. Before he pulled my leg, taking me down with him.

I was dazed for a moment_, I can't believe he pulled that trick on me. Should have seen that coming though. _

Suddenly a battle cry rang in the room " HARAKONARI AN TELLIKA REGALA!" It was from dear old Will. All I can manage to counter is a "Wha…." before he pinned me down again on the floor.

I shove him off and got up quickly, managing a grin. A devious grin. _Ohohohoho, you made the wrong choice Mr. Will._ What happened requires no further explanation.

The night's still young, cue the "Blue Danube Waltz" and let the fun begin.

* * *

That went on for hours (I think) before we reached a parlay. Hmmm…. parlay, now that's a word I learned from Pirates of The Caribbean. Good trilogy. I said trilogy because I don't regard the fourth movie as a part of it. Just like Indiana Jones, trilogy for me thank you very much. Anyway, back to the story.

"Parlay!" I huffed, "PARLAY!"

"I….." he took a deep breath, "concur..."

Will puffed out a lungful of air.

"God, I don't think even Kratos fights as fierce as you," I gulped down the fresh, fresh air.

I felt a hard slap on my back, almost choking me. "Hey what was that for?"

Will laughed and said, "That. Is for almost killing me you incredible сука."

"Well, no quarters right?", I joined in the laughter.

"You got that right ", before slapping my back again, softly this time.

"So what now?" I asked with more huffing and puffing.

_Now that's a food for thought, what now? What will we do now? Dear me this is going to be quite the dilemma is it? It won't be long befo-_

"Hello? Anybody home? Think McFly think!" Will laughed while knocking my head.

And then I snapped back from my Wonderland. _Oh great there he goes making a random reference._

"It's already 10 P.M., gotta get some shut eye Frank," Will said.

"It's **only** 10 P.M. **grandpa,** it's a sleepover not a retirement home," I teased.

Will just shrugged and said, "Well suit yourself then сука, don't blame me if you can't get "it" up tomorrow. "

"... What?... I don't even… you know what, I don't even want to know, **at all**", with that I planted my palm on my face. Will on the other hand had a pillow planted on his face. He curled up in his sleeping bag. Then he began to snore, quietly at first.

_Oh no. It's happening. The Chorus of Sir Snore-a-lot_. I shuddered at the thought of the last time I had a sleepover where I was the last man awake. _Well the last man awake became the man who couldn't sleep all night. God that was frightening. But…..It's different this time, with a little effort, I could get some rest_.

I muttered to myself "I'm probably already tired from all the fighting we did. That was one of the most furious battle I have had in a while."

Then I started yawning. I lied down in my bed, closed my eyes and bid the world good night. Before long, the world changed into a dull grey atmosphere.

* * *

Well I think it's time you take over here.

**Really now?But...that's the worst intro ever! Lot of plot holes and redundant paragraphs. I can already imagine the readers screaming to the screen right now, shouting "The heck is dis shid!"**

Whatever, you had your chance of writing the intro. Anyways stop jacking off in the corner.

**Well fuck you too.**

No homo.

* * *

**Will's Point of View : **

'Twas a good day actually, everything was going according to plan, except for a few misbehaviors from Frank. It started as a normal sleepover at Frank's house, before things took a turn for the worse. Contrary to what Frank said, I, in fact, had difficulty trying to sleep. That сука is always mumbling in his sleep. Sure! I went to disney dreamworld earlier than him, but all the mumbling woke me up.

Anyways, where was I? Oh right! The night at the sleepover. Not sure if it can be considered lucky or not, but after we went to sleep, a bright light shone upon us. And so the real story begins.

* * *

I woke up in a strangely familiar place. _What the hell happened? Why's my head hurting so much? And…..JESUS, what happened to my clothes? I look like I came from a Stargate series._

Getting up, I scanned my surroundings. There were dozens of stone monoliths. Lush grasses covered the majority of the landscape, the sky was shining in a dazzling spectrum of blue. Luckily I can still feel my glasses attached to my head. I stared in awe at the beautiful sight around me, before coming back to my senses. _I need to find a settlement! _I thought to myself.

[Of all the things you can think to find in a strange,new place, you choose to find a settlement. Well done *facepalm*

**Oh do shut up Frank, I'm trying to tell a story here!**]

Scanning the horizon, I found what looked like houses. I can't tell for sure since it looked very futuristic, not from the age me and Frank lived in at least.

_This all seems eerily familiar somehow, like I have been here before..._

On closer inspection, I remembered why all of this looks so familiar, the mechanism of the doors, the technology around me, and the architecture of the houses, it's one of the planet in Mass Effect! It's Eden Prime! The stone monoliths were the exact same ones like in the game and are made by the Protheans!

The settlement was not large, but strangely, the houses were empty, there were no signs of life, except for some plants that were being taken care of by the automatic hydroponic system.

I take a walk around the settlement, looking for people. The only things I saw were raging fires, like the ones from the depth of the hellforge. The flames were bright in color, a blazing hue of orange-red, and beautiful in shape, enhancing the already beautiful landscape of the planet.

Suddenly, I heard a groan. I recognized it, it's Frank's. _I need to reach him._ Or so I thought to myself, but the fires seemed to be too hot for me to charge through. I tried to find my way across the raging flames, but everywhere I go, there was only destruction.

I walked around some more when I saw a small gap in between a bunch of crates that I could squeeze through.

I continue forward, the sound of Frank's groan getting louder, and there he was, still on the ground, mumbling over and over. He didn't even seem to know that he's on Eden Prime.

[*HADOUKEN!* I NEVER MUMBLE IN MY SLEEP WILL! NEVER!

**Ooof…. Liar liar pants on fire! **

You… if you mention that again, you will be administered another dose of Hadouken from Dr. Frank

**This is my part and I shall tell it the way I like it! Anyways, back to the story, thanks for the interruption Mr. Mumbler, and sorry readers for my friend's behavior**]

"ROCK! PAPER! NUTS!" In an instant, I kicked him right in the groin! I always like to look at the suffering faces of people. This was not an exception.

Frank clutched his groin where I kicked him and tried his best to get up. "You… scumbag…" he said. Clearly holding in the pain from the roshambo.

I stared at him for a while before making a big smile on my face. "Hahaha! Had a good sleep, **little princess**?" I said while bursting into laughter.

Frank was definitely pissed off right now, I can see it from his eyes. If I had not kicked his groin, he would've falcon punched me. Pretty sure in the same place.

Not long after, his eyes changed from ones full of anger to ones full of confusion. He asked, "Where are we? What happened here?"

Holding in my laughter, I said to Frank "You're going to have to figure that one out yourself, but let me give you some hints. We're not on Earth, nor are we in the universe we used to live in. But we are late, and we need to catch up, so stop being a pussy and get up, we got a long journey ahead of us."

Frank got up on his feet, looked around and said, "We need to get to a safe area, this place is burning, and I would hate to be a roasted human."

I maneuver around the flaming chunk of debris, with Frank following behind me. Along the way, Frank got more and more curious. He kept asking questions.

"Why is this place burning? What in the bloody hell happened? Did you pull some kind of elaborate prank on me?"_. Oh Frank, if only that were the case._

The only thing I said and the only thing I could say was, "I don't know what happened here Frank, nor do I know what happened to us after we went to bed, but something is definitely wrong, and I will find out why."

After minutes of exploring, Frank started to recognize the place "This… is Eden Prime isn't it..? The one in Mass Effect? The buildings… the fires…oh God, "Frank gasps, " You're not kidding when you said something is definitely wrong.."

"Glad you recognized it too Frank. Now come on, I think I found a way." I said as we walk through the linear pathway, into the depths of Eden Prime.

_What will this day be like, I wonder._

* * *

**Postscript : **

**So yeah, this is the first ever chapter, hope you guys enjoy it, and we love to hear all your critique, suggestions and reviews in this.  
**

**Also, if you manage to read the most redundant intro ever in the beginning, then you're AWESOME (or just bored)!**

**This has been BlueMist125 and SlimeBall8899, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Eden Prime,pt 1

A/N :

1. Thank you very much for the all the favs, reviews and follows! You've made a my life happier! Yay!

2. Also a big shoutout to Michae1ange1o for the constructive criticism!

WARNING : This chapter contains many self dialog of Frank inside his head in _Italic._

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Eden Prime : A Surprise (or two), pt.1**

"There are no safe paths in this part of the world. Remember you are over the Edge of the Wild now, and in for all sorts of fun wherever you go.**"- Gandalf (The Hobbit)**

* * *

**Frank's Point of View:**

The realization of us being in Eden Prime hit me like a photon torpedo. _Yay, a Star Trek reference that actually makes sense (it does make sense, doesn't it?). _Well actually it was a rogue autumn leaf that hit me in the face, but eh, same difference.

Walking along and following Will's lead, I set my body into full autopilot. Time to slip into the ethereal realm of my subconscious and have a nice, totally not psychotic, chat with myself.

_Zoinks! This is real isn't it? I am literally in the Mass Effect universe. How did I get here anyway? More importantly why? Is this some kind of sick joke from The Man Upstairs? If that's the case then Hasa Diga Eebowai! _

_I just can't believe this is actually happening. My whole body feels like it shouldn't be here at all. My mind is telling me to bail out as fast as I can, but somehow...somehow I feel excited to be here, like a certain archeologist on a certain floating Italian city in a certain third installment of a certain trilogy._

_Oh God this is so awesome, yet it is also highly dangerous and serious. And now I'm babbling, aren't I? Nice Frank, babbling inside your own consciousness, it seems you're already losing your sanity._

After switching out of autopilot, I was greeted by a beautiful scenery. Rolling green hills on the left with trees that dotted across the landscape. A few stone monoliths here and there to finish the piece. The orange-red hue filled the afternoon horizon, with the sun lazily walking across the sky from behind a cloud. It looked almost like a van Gogh painting.

_No wonder they called this place Eden Prime. It truly was a sight to behold.…. Well, apart from the burning houses and corpses laying about that is._

"So uh, Eden Prime huh?" I began the conversation with my partner, "How did we get here anyway? Is it like teleportation, or maybe some kind of singularity, or... or a portal! Or maybe this is all a dream? Oh wow, so many possibilities!"

Will frowned and said, "I told you before, I don't know Frank. All I know is that I woke up here after sleeping, and I suspect you did too."

"Well yeah, naturally, one minute you're in dreamville, then suddenly you woke up in this carnage," I said, "But hey, it's going to be fun right? Fighting geths, saving the galaxy, etcetera," I finished, trying to lighten up the mood.

_I swear that frown became even more…. Frownier-ish? Is that even a word? Imagine what my grammar teacher would say if she found out about this…..._

Will replied somberly, _"_If by fun, you mean getting killed/ crushed/ vaporized/ squashed/maimed in the most horrid way, then yeah, it's going to be fun."

He then continued, "You know, if we die, we **die** right? I mean the literal absence of existence kind of dying, not the "respawn at last checkpoint" kind of dying, because I think there's no saving OR loading in this universe."

I sighed at his argument, knowing he was right somehow._ Now I'm in a solemn mood, as if the day can't get any worse than this, thanks a lot ._

He noticed my sad expression. "But, you know what actually makes me happy? It's knowing that you're in here with me. At least I have someone who I can trust and rely on," he said, patting my back.

"Thanks Will. I needed that," I reply.

Continuing our journey, I began to hum the song "Tomorrow" from Annie, strutting along to the song. _Ah the wonders of Broadway music! _I was beginning to enjoy the scenery and the landscape again, befor-

"SSHHHHHH! Get down!" Will shushed at me, his tone worrying me. He then beckoned me to hide behind a fallen log near him.

"What is it? Dragons?" I whispered to him while doing a deadpan Whiterun Guard impression.

Then came the slap of a facepalm from Will. "No you moron! Look!"

He pointed to the large field in front of us. _Is that what I think it is? If that's the case, we're going to be screwed, quite literally. _

And It turns out I was right. Peering again I could see the distinctive phallus-like neck and the headlight at the end of it. It's holding a rather menacing rifle… _Oh no…. A geth_…

_Dang, just when I thought the sun's really gonna come up tomorrow, the geth comes along to ruin the party. Well this is just bad news, very bad news. And it gets worse if we took into account that we both are weaponless. I was hoping to meet Shepard first, or somebody else that has weapons at least. On the bright side though, there's only one geth. _

I look at Will for a moment, panic beginning to take hold in my mind, and mouthed, "What do we do now?"

At first I saw his worried face, then his thinking face, and then I swore I could see a light-bulb pop up from his head, accompanying it was a creeping grin on his face, which turned into a full blown smile. He's having one of those _Beautiful Minds _moment. _You figured something out didn't you? You brilliant bastard!_

He then whispered carefully, "Sixth stratagem."

_The sixth str- Oh my….. But that would mean…. YES! It could work! The terrain here can cover us. One of us be the bait, the other can be the dispatcher._ _Okay but who's going to be who…._

I asked Will, "But who's going to be who?"

Will then grinned again, eyes full of intent, this time his hand was curled up into a ball. _Is he doing what I think he's doing? …. Oh, so it comes down to this huh, figures._

"Okay Will, in three…."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three.." _Choose wisely brain._

…. Rock and Paper. And apparently….. I've chosen…poorly.

_Damn it, should have picked Scissors…._

Will managed to hide a chuckle, then said, "The plan is that you'll be bait, then I'll come around and hit the geth. I know the thing well enough to know where to hit the cyka so that he will meet it's maker quickly."

"Well Yippie Kay Yay Firetrucker. Hope this works Will." I told him, and proceeded to position behind a big boulder.

_Truth be told, I'm scared shitless. Never before has a ******* done something this bold, this is family history in the making. This is the day where my descendants shall remember the legendary deeds of their forefathers. When they will shout with hopes in their voices 'Ours is the Fury!' ... Okay that might have gone a bit too far….Damn it brain! Focus!….. The moment of truth draws near. Fingers crossed._

I looked at Will for a green light for this operation (Which I call Operation Fluffypants). He paused a bit, then nodded at me. I can't help but notice that his grin was somehow bigger …..and wider ….and creepier, as if he's lusting for blood._ Bloody hell man, don't go all Chucky on me._

_Okay it's show time people. Let's Rock and Roll! _

I ran out of cover, shouting and waving my arms wildly, "LEEEEROY JENKINSSSSS! OVER HERE YOU CHIPHEAD!". It seemed to catch the geth's attention. _Good, don't notice the man sneaking up on yo-_

Zap Zap! The geth began firing at me. _Ohshitohshitohshit! _I ran wildly in a zig-zag manner, rolling, ducking, jumping at every chance to dodge a certain ticket to heaven. My legs began to tire and I'm exhaling more breath than I can inhale. _Come on body, don't let me down now._

Soon enough though, the rounds hit their target. "Ack!" a searing pain rippled through my left thigh followed by two more, each round hitting my shoulder and my stomach. I fell down with an ominous thud.

_Oh God, please don't let me die…..I haven't seen Star Wars 7 yet. _Then I lost my vision and all became black. The last sight I saw was Will sneaking up on the geth, readying his blow.

* * *

When I woke up, I was met by the graciously smiling face of one Will ********, overlaid by a bright shining light.

_Oh wow, even in heaven I'm still stuck with this bastard. Really God? Isn't putting me in another universe bad enough? Now you're making me Will's chaperone for eternity? What did I do to displease you so much? Haven't I suffered enough? Why God? Why?_

"Am I? Are you? We're dead aren't we Will?", I croaked at my best friend. Then he answered it with a hearty laugh. _Strange, why did he laugh? Is he mocking me, even in the afterlife?_

"Why the hell are you laughing you bastard!?"

"Because of you, you bufoon! I just have, errr," pausing a moment to do what I think is counting with his fingers, "One...two….three….four! Four words to say to you : We. are. not. dead."

_Whoa? Really? How did I survive? It's a miracle! OH LAWD HALLELUJAH! I take back everything I said about you before God. I'm now a believer_

Will took my hand and helped me up. _Ouch! _The pain in my shoulder, leg and neck still hasn't gone away though, but has taken a new form of a dull ache.

"You know, you had me worried there for a second, you've lost a quite lot of blood" he said while pointing to the pool of blood in the place where I'd been shot.

"Thankfully, it was a plasma based weapon, so your wound cauterized itself and you're lucky the neck shot only grazed a bit, a little more to the left then bye-bye Frank, hello dead Frank."_ You know? I'd never understand his black humour, even now. Kinda disturbing..._

"But I still don't get how you revived me, it's not like you have Jesus powers or anything of sorts, right?" he only replied with a chuckle. I asked him again, "Right?"

"Well….if you what you mean by Jesus powers is using medi-gel, then yeah, maybe I have this _Jesus powers_ ," he answered jeeringly. _Hardy har-har, always the joker ain't ya? Well maybe you'll like to be in my shoes for a change! Foking mick…_

"Wait, where did you find a medi-gel in the midst of this hell hole?" I asked.

He replied casually, "Oh, there's a broken medical cabinet from that house over there, easy peasy actually. Lucky you that the medi-gel inside was still there. Otherwise…..Well let's just say that we won't be having this conversation."

He pointed at some sort of a ruin of a house not far from where we are standing, 'There's the house where I found the medi-gel." He then moved his fingers to the left, a small path runs through the way where Will was pointing. "And I think that's the way to the spaceport. If we're lucky, Shepard hasn't gone there yet."

"And what about Operation Fluffy-err killing the geth? Did it work out?" I ask inquisitively.

Will looked at me with an intrigued face. "My, my full of questions are we?", then continued with his answer, "It's dead, Frank," while gesturing to a broken pile of geth. _So it's mission success after all! This calls for a celebration!_

I was going to do a bit of a victory dance, before a 'bang-bang-bang, zap-zap, bang, zap, Fuck this geths!, bang-' and so on interrupted me midway. _Uh-oh. Sounds like trouble up ahead._

Will then takes his gun out, "Hah! I've been waiting to try this out, let's see what it can do!" _Wait what? He has a gun? Where'd he get that?_ I looked at him with a confused face, "Where did you get that gun?"

"Haven't I told you before?, I looted it from the geth there. It's still useful...I hope. I haven't tried it yet."

"Well why don't you try it out now?" I challenge him.

With that last remark, Will took a shooting stance then pulled the trigger. As the plasma discharged, his whole body rocked backwards from the recoil, tumbling a bit before awkwardly standing back up.

"Ummmm, okay, that was….interesting," Will chagrinned.

I just laughed at my counterpart, "You need more practice matchstick legs!"

*backslap*

"Ouch! That actually hurts Will. Anyway, isn't there somebody who needs saving?"

Sure enough, the gunfire was getting closer and louder, but disproportionate with the sudden high volume and frequency of swearing. Rather than, "Bang-bang-whizz-whizz-Shit!-bang-" like before , it becomes more of a, "Bang-Zap -Fuck! Shitshitshit! -Bang-bang- Why don't you die already bastards!-Zap!- Oh you moth-"

_Wait a second, where have I heard that voice before? Seems familiar somehow. Come to think of it, it's a woman's voice, so...either we have a Femshep or, it's Ashley or...it could be Kaidan freaking out in a girlish style. I'd bet on the second one though, I don't think even a renegade Shepard (or Kaidan in that case) swears that much. Not that I have anything against swearing that is, but polite is always the best policy. But then again you can't be polite to everyone, so that means it's okay to not be po-_

"Hey! Earth to Major Frank! Come in Major Frank!" Will said right in my ears.

"Uh, wait wha-?" I was dazed by the sudden surprise.

"Dude, you're phasing out again, got to control those imagination of yours. By the way, look who's the damsel in distress."

I couldn't see much from here, because of my damn myopic eyes. I squinted my eyes, and I was able to make out a somewhat straight forward description of the situation. There's a group of geths, five, maybe six? All firing from high ground. They're like a very effective firing team, switching geth to geth as one reloaded while one suppressed. The target was a soldier...on a whitish-pink armor. She was pinned down on one of the large boulders.

_Aha! It was Ashley after all, and that's a good news, because that means Shepard hasn't come along yet._ _That means we'll get a high chance to meet the commander, then hopefully join her crew..._

_Although that is highly doubtful because we're basically underage at this time and we're not exactly native to this Earth and also we're out of our own timeline, which means it could be disastrous to change the future outcome as one Dr. Emmett Brown once said, "__Having information about the future can be extremely dangerous. Even if your intentions are good, it can backfire drastically!"_

_And now I'm trailing off the topic again, aren't I? Dang it brain, you had one job! *sigh* Okay back to business. Wait, how did I sigh in my head, is it a some kind of symbolic sigh or a litera- _

_Okay this has to stop now, brain use your God-given break dang it!_

"Hello Frank? Hello? Anybody home?" the voice of Will greeted me as I returned to the real world. "You know, this reverie of yours has got to stop right? Or maybe you need to see when we go aboard the Normandy. Get that lump of cauliflower of yours checked." He ended it with a laughing hoot.

"You mean _i__f _we go aboard the Normandy, Shepard hasn't given us permission yet, let alone permission, we still haven't met the guy _or_ gal yet," I argued, "And also about the daydreaming, in my defence, it's my natural response to stress."

I continued explaining, "Some people eat, some people fap, there's even one that I know closely who becomes a _bloodthirsty laughing crazy psychopath strategist_ when in stress,"I say while looking intently at Will. "But I….I wander in my own mind to cope with the stress."

There's this awkward silence (accompanied by the occasional background swearing sound of one Ash Williams and geth gunfire) before finally Will broke it.

"Ummm, I think I should help her." he said nervously.

I raised my eyebrows. _Will? Nervous? Well this is new….Should I rub it in his face for not..hmmm...let's do the former! _

I reply to him with a mischievous grin, "By all means Will, by all means. Oh and remember, don't be a redshirt! Or a stormtrooper for that matter."

He then proceeded to walk.. erm.. no.. run.. nope…. jog? to a big rock near Ashley, somehow without attracting the geths, at all. I squinted my eyes again to see the battlefield more clearly. Will had started to fire at the geths, some missed, some deflected, some actually dealt damage to the geth. I can see more geths falling down rather than shooting back.

Ash, at first was surprised, but after seeing that it's another human that's holding the geth rifle, she continued her original action, that is to fire at the geths.

_Ah! the two of them are already building a nice teamwork chemistry right there. I wonder if I can pair them both...hmmmm..that's a nice proposal _

_But problems may arise if we have a male Shepard, in which he would be the preferred romance option for Ashley. But then again if it's male Shepard, I'd like to pair him with Tali, but that's restricted to the second game . In the first game Tali is basically like a freeloader onboard the Normandy, but a useful one supposedly. Free loader or not she still has a shotgun, that's an admirable trait in a woman. _

_Speaking of woman and shotguns, what about the Alien franchise? They also have a woman with a shotgun. Well technically not a shotgun, but the badassery is still the same right? Who wouldn't love that in a woman? _

_Well I could think of one man right now who wouldn't like that. And he's unfortunately staring at me._

"And this is my absent-minded friend, Frank," said Will to Ash while he Gibbs-slaps my head. "Excuse me for that Ash, I can call you that right? Anyways my friend here tends to get lost in his own brain. It's up to me to bring him back to reality."

I stirred back into reality, "You know Will, there's no bigger douche than you in my life."

"Really? Thank you! That means so much to me!" He says while feigning surprise.

Turning around I could see that Ashley was confused… Or impatient? Her bundled-up hair completed her whole awkward-serious face setup._ Wow I'd never think to see a fictional person come to life before, and she looks so real. Well maybe because she's real in here..._

I extend my hand to Ash, and greeted her, "Ashley Williams, I presume?"

"Wait how did you know my name? I don't think I told you my name before," she asked with a suspicious tone

_Oh shid! She's right...Quick brain! Think of something!_

"Errrr, I think I overheard that when you're in your...ummm.. swearing frenzy! Something about..emm.. "I am Ashley Williams, and I am not going down!" then followed by more swearing (?)"

She then looked at me quizzically. Her brows knitted in a frown. I can tell by just looking at her expression that she's suspicious.

_Oh please, believe me, please, please, pleaseeee. If You are there God, right now is the best time to show your almighty miracles. _

She then shrugged it off and continued talking with Will. _Thank God she'd let it go! Otherwise that could be the end of our journey._

While they're talking, I spotted a shadow moving from behind the treelines. It looks vaguely familiar (again), it looks like a…...Turian! _But that means it's….uh-oh…..Saren?Shit! Please don't let it be him, please let it be anybody but him! _

The shadow stepped into the light at last to reveal himself. A tall Turian in a black armor came out. His face was filled with tattoos. _Oh? It's Nihlus! not Saren! Yeay!_

_By the way, is he a black turian with a white tattoo or a white turian with a black tattoo? In the game I've always portrayed him as the former, but I don't know any other black turians. It may sound racist, but isn't the whole turian race supposed to be white? But then again logically it would be impossible since genes doesn't work one color only-_

_Oh look, he's here already. Better tell Will then._

"Will, behind you," I told Will while pointing at Nihlus, who was behind him. He turned his head and Ash turned also to the direction I was referring. They both gasped at the turian, looking startled, but Will's response was the best of them all.

* * *

Seeing a teenager pissing his pants in fear must be the best scene of the day. Even better when his face and body was still in the state of shock. The mouth agape, eyes doing the hollow stare, internal screaming, hand jiving (or hand spazzing) etc, etc, that kind of thing.

_You know, I could remix this with the Harlem Shake to make a viral video…..._

And he fainted too to top it off! Very hilarious, like straight-out of a Mr. Bean show hilarious. _If only I had a camera to capture this very beautiful and delicate moment, bam! Instant Youtube viral video._

So what happened was that Will here, I think, mistook Nihlus with Saren. Because before he blacked out, he gasped a word sounding something like Saren….or sideburn. Since sideburns has nothing to do with geths invading Eden Prime, so he must have meant Saren.

"Is your friend okay there?" the turian asked. He crouched beside my friend to check his condition. His omni-tool flared up and he started to seemingly mash the holographic projections randomly. I guess it's some kind of health checking function?

"Define okay", I answered, "If you meant okay physically, then I'm sure he'll be fine, but if you meant psychologically, then no, there will be not one day that I will not remind him of this," I finished, letting out a burst of laughter.

"Well, I'll.. uh.. leave you to it then, he'll wake up soon enough," said Nihlus. He then turned to Ashley. Once they got over the formalities, the conversation becomes more serious. A lot of geth and swear words were thrown in there.

All the while, Will was beginning to come around. He groaned and blinked his eyes a few times before sitting up.

"Well hello there, _**Sleeping Beauty**_, enjoying your midday nap?" I teased him . Will answered not with words, but with his middle finger, gloriously waving in the air.

I took his hand to hoist him up. "You know, I should pity you, but….then again I'm the one with the actual near death injury, and I'm not the one who went "Ron Weasley on Aragog's Lair" all of a sudden."

"Сука…", Will muttered.

Nihlus then turned to our direction and saw that Will was up. He approached us and said, "Well it seems your friend here is good to go, ummm…Mr.-?"

_Oh! Forgot to introduce ourselves it seems. Time for a Shawn Spencer impression !_

"This is my partner, Will "McPisspants" ********", I pointed my finger to Will, "And I am, Frank *******, at your service," I finished with a smile.

"Call me pisspants again and you will get a hole in your copulation organ." Will whispered with a half-smile on his face.

"What ever you say…..._**Mcpisspants**_," I reply sarcastically.

"Okay then….", Nihlus interrupted awkwardly. _Wow, I can actually feel the awkwardness in the air_. He then continued, "So -".

"Look guys, I hate to cut your conversation, but it looks like we got another company," said Ashley while pointing at the general direction of a small cluster of incoming Geths.

Both Will and I groaned at the sight of geths. _SERIOUSLY? It's a freaking tea party for geths here. Here we go again..._

"I'll scout forward. Hold the line here." He then pulled a pistol from his holster, then handed it to me, " You know how to shoot?"

"Yeah, a little, played a bit of paintb- ummm…gun simulators," I answered while taking the pistol by the grip._ Oh wow, this is the first time handling a real gun, a bit heavier than expected though._

Nihlus frowned at me and said, "Well this is the real life, not one of your gun simulators, be careful with that thing, it's loaded with live rounds. Don't want any of us to get caught in a friendly fire situation". He then gave me two thermal clips while saying, "Use it wisely. It's a Kessler pistol, it has low recoil and high damage, should be enough to defend yourself. Consider it as a gift."

"Thank you", I conveyed to the turian, still awed by the trust I was given.

He then turned to face Will, "Now for you…. Hmmmm…. I don't think I need give you anything else, nice job getting that," he gestured at the geth rifle that Will scavenged before.

"You sure you're giving them weapons, _Turian_?" asked Ashley sarcastically. _Oh you biatch, even after we saved your arse (well actually Will was the one who'd done the saving), you still distrust us?_

Nihlus's mandibles flare. _Uh-oh… she hit a nerve. _"Well for your information _Gunnery Chief, _tactically it would be better to have more guns at our side, or would you rather have faced them all by yourself?" _Ohhhh, nice comeback Nihlus!_

Ash, knowingly defeated in the argument, gave a wry face and shuts her mouth._ Serves you right, go sulk in the corner Ash. _

I turned to Will. He gave me a somewhat worried face , but I told him that I'm ready and gave a reassuring nod. "Well don't kill yourself out there, don't want to be Jenkins, yes?" He managed to chuckle. I on the other hand restricted myself to not smiling, as this was an actual serious situation.

_Okay then, let's see what this pistol can do…...But wait, where's Nihlus? Has he gone ahead yet?_

"Guys, I think Nihlus pulled a Batman getaway on us…." Will said, his eyes scanning around for any indication of Nihlus.

"What? Shit! He left us! I knew we shouldn't trust a _turian!_" shouted Ashley frustratingly as she also scan around for him.

_Okay that's it, I'm officially hating her right now. Racist bastard...or is it supposed to be xenophobic?Argh same difference._

"Whoa, Ash, stop with the xenophobia will you? He did help us you know!" I said, gesturing at my gun. "The guy had some other business, he had no time to help us," I finished my argument. She then sighed to signal her defeat (again). _Alright, back to business then._

I began to assess the environment. _Okay there's a tree log down the road, hmm maybe too close for comfort. What else? There's boulder right there, it's a big enough cover for me and I can view the situation from there_. I sprinted to the boulder and got a nice position.

I could see Will also taking position some three meters away. Ash meanwhile was running forward, charging the geth upfront.

Hunkering down, I remembered from videos that a pistol recoil is easy enough to handle for beginners. Just need to remember to let it raise up and squeeze the trigger, not pull it.

_Okay you can do this Frank, just remember what Captain Price has taught you, get into a nice and comfortable position, check, grip the handle strongly, check, aim down at the Geth head, check, last but not least, breath, check. Good to g-, OH ALMOST FORGOT, the most important element, "Welcome to the Jungle" playing in my head. Right. Now I'm ready._

I squeezed the trigger, then BAM! The pistol doesn't do anything._ What the...Is this faulty? Oh wait the safety is on. Okay now it's suppose to work._ I took aim and squeezed the trigger again, this time a shot fired and the gun jerked upwards, knocking me back. I flinched from the sudden motion, but thankfully, was able to regain my composure._ Wow this gun sure packs a wallop like the Noisy Cricket. _

As I looked back to field, I saw that my shot hit the leftmost Geth and pierced through the Geth's chest. _A bit off target but, good enough! Okay let's do this again. _

Sure enough, after emptying one clip to the chest, the Geth falls down. _Nice! First kill! Wohooo! Time to kill more of them then. _I reloaded my pistol and repeated the whole affair again.

*Ten minutes later*

The last shot rang out from my pistol, disabling a Geth, then Ash moved in to finish it off. _Hmph. Damn killsteal, although an assist is better than nothing. _I lowered my pistol, my hands were shaking from the adrenaline rush and the pistol let out a wisp of smoke. I walked toward my friend, who greets me with a smug face.

"Hah, I got two Geths!" Will shouted to me, brimming with pride.

"Not bad Will, for a grandpa" I laughed at him, knowing my kill count was slightly higher.

"Oh yea? And I suppose you did better Frank?" he countered sarcastically.

"But of course, I got two and an assist, more than you," I answered with confidence.

"An assist but…..how? Fine, whatever, you won this round", Will pouted at me.

Ashley came running to us, but it seems she brought company, two people to be exact. _Where did they come from? I honestly didn't see anybody coming our way. Maybe it's because of those "inattentional blindness" . _

_Hah! Learnt that from a TV show biatch! A good show nonetheless, a typical consultant-crime drama. God, I really love those cri- ooookay now I'm really off-topic. Dang it brain, why you do this again?Focus Brain! Focus!_

The new guys (or a guy and a gal) walks in a military-like fashion, brisk pace and tall posture. One of them is wearing the N7 insignia.

_Hmmmm….They seem very, very familiar, I can't put my finger on it though. Where have I seen a redheaded woman with an asian-american-latino mashup face partner before…._

Before I knew it, they're already in front of us, with Ashley introducing them to us.

"Frank, Will this is-" Ashley said, before the red-headed woman moved forward and interrupted her.

The woman extended her arm at Will and said, "I am Commander -"

* * *

Postscript:

Whew, that was a long chapter fo sho. Sorry for the abrupt ending though.

I did enjoy that a little bit to much, didn't I? With all those monologue in my brain (or Frank's brain for that matter). Hope didn't bore you, and make you go away. If you do however... I find your lack of faith..disturbing.

Anyways, thanks guys for reading this and I would love to hear all your criticism and reviews again, it's fun to read.

Oh! the next chapter is in Will's POV, so probably no more Frank's dry humor. I thought y'all want a heads up.

Until next time, this has been BlueMist125, signing out!


	3. Chapter 2 : Eden Prime,pt 2

**Editor's**** note: 'Sup. Tor**** here. Wil's little lappie broke halfway through the chapter, so you might see the difference in writing style, since Frank's the one who ended up finishing the chapter, and might continue being the one writing Wil's PoV in the foreseeable future.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : ****Eden Prime : A Surprise (or two), pt.2**

"Now, be brave, and don't look back. Don't look back"** - Shmi Skywalker (Star Wars : The Phantom Menace)**

* * *

**Will's Point of View :**

"-Shepard." the red-headed woman grabbed my hand and shaked it. A warm but stoic smile greeted me. Her nose seemed to wrinkled a bit when she does that.

_Oh wow….er...ummmm…_I was literally taken back by her beauty, turning my head away from her face in an embarrassed fashion. _I'd known she's often portrayed as beautiful, but never thought she was __**this**__ beautiful._

Looking back, I saw her neck-long red hair reflected the basking afternoon sunlight. Underneath it was a pair of black, obsidian eyes, bright with fiery strength, and yet it was clouded by sadness.

_She's seen some bad things for sure. I wonder if she got the Akuze backgroud. Gosh she's so pretty, with her hair, her smile…no...noooo..BRAIN SNAP OUT OF IT! I will not fall in love with Shepard! No! Too old brain! Too old for us! I'm not a gerontophilia or anything of sorts! Jesus brain!_

Letting go of my hand, she looks at her partner. "And this is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko", gesturing at him. The tall, muscular man has a somewhat Asian-Hispanic face, kinda reminds me of those male models in shows.

Alenko stepped forward and snapped a salute at me and Frank before saying, "Nice to meet you."

_Ah Alenko! The expendable guy AKA the designated cannon fodder AKA the red shirt on the team AKA the one who actually has an important role in the game but somehow never made it to my squad. Hmmmm… maybe I'm going to make him the sacrificial crew member in Virmire, muehuehuehue..._

"Well, this almost fits into the real story… except for us, that is." I whispered to Frank.

Shepard and Ashley (and Kaidan) look at me, confused. "Nevermind… Move along now," I replied, waving my hands away in dismissal.

"Now that we're done with the geths, did anyone of you see Nihlus?" Frank immediately said to Ashley and Shepard. Both of them looked at each other before shaking their heads."No? Then we still have a problem." said Frank again.

_Dangnabbit Frank, don't act like you know anything about the problem, it's gonna blow our real origins. Who knows what the Alliance will do to us if they find out? Note to self : discuss this with Frank later, and whether we should confess or not about our true identities._

Meanwhile, Shepard was also deep in her thoughts. She stroked her chin and her eyes stared blankly at the ground.

"Shepard's always like this when she's thinking of a strategy," whispered Kaiden at me. He looked at his omnitool then mumbled, "Let's see now, it won't be long befor-"

"Okay now, I've got a plan." That got everybody's attention to Shepard. "So what we're going to do is split up and look for clues. That way, we could cover more ground. What do you all say?"

All of us said nothing, as we know there's no other effective way. We all simply nodded in approval.

"Good, now let's split up into two teams. Gunnery Chief, you take this two boys here and take the west path. The Lieutenant and I will take the east path. Rendezvous at the spaceport." _Nice, now I get to play "be the SAS and don't get killed stupidly" game_.

Without wasting any minute, we immediately formed the aforementioned search party. Myself, Frank, and Ashley was assigned to team Bravo, and Shepard was with Kaiden in team Alpha. If we needed to anything, we have Ashley with her omnitool to provide communication between team Alpha and team Bravo and also other stuff such as GPS and rock music (maybe, hopefully).

"If this is still the same to the original story, I mean if our appearance here doesn't change all those timey-wimey stuff, then we need to find Nihlus before _he_ finds him." I said to Frank. He nodded at me before we all moved out to find Nihus.

Taking the west path, all I saw was destruction everywhere. Charcoals that were once a forest of trees were strewn about in the dirt path with many bits and pieces of metal and other materials accompanying it. Black-grey smoke rose from the once prosperous colony. As we went further in to the destruction I could feel the blank veil of silence beginning to envelope us in the air, it's almost ominous and menacing. The sounds of singing birds and fluttering winds from before was replaced by the cackle of fire and dancing shadows.

_It's a shame to have something good and get it burned down like this. This Halo ODST-esque style of destruction doesn't feel right to me at all. The contrast of natural beauty and total annihilation seems to blur together in this bleak puddle. It's making me feel a bit down and blue._

"Oi guys you'll want to see this," Frank called out. I saw him taking cover and peering over from behind a large rock that's in the path. Ashley and I came to him shortly afterwards.

"What's it? Nihlus?" I asked while crouching down beside his position. Ashley took the same stance as I was, crowding the already small cover.

"No, much worse," answered Frank and pointed to a burning house. Beside it was a column of somekind. _Why would Frank asked me to see a broken part of house? _I look at Frank with a question in my face. He simply points again at the column, this time with a more pressing face. Looking back, I could see I was mistaken, oh so gravely mistaken. _Wait just a minute...that's no column, it's a spike! Is that? Oh God a corpse is impaled in it. But that means...oh damn, we're going to face the space zombie-cyborg-robot now. On the bright side though, it's not as creepy as a Necromorph, if that thing shows up here, I'm officially calling it ggwp. _

Meanwhile, beside me, Ashley turned her face away from the horrid sight, "Impaling victims instead of just killing them...it's...that's..."She took a deep breath and let it out. " There must be some reason behind it," she muttered under her breath.

I overheard her comment, but know that this was a tactic of war. A ruthless one, but very effective. I just shrugged and said to Ash, "That's classic psychological warfare, spread fear to the enemy."

Frank looked at me and whispers, "Not helping dude.." I just waved my hand up in the air in dismissal.

A groaning sound came from the spike. It suddenly retracted and lo and behold! The space-zombie is alive! And it's starting to charge at us with a piercing howl. _Oh crap…._

Startled, Ash began to shoot the thing wildly. Rounds after rounds she unleashed frantically at the incoming husk. After emptying her clip, the thing exploded in a firework of electrical pulse. Her rifle was bellowing smoke at the end of it. Ash looked visibly disturbed, she kept blabbering to herself and her hands were still shaking.

Just as Frank went near her to comfort the Gunnery Chief, the sound of many footsteps caught my attention. Owning the footsteps were the husks and geths. _Great, that's just fucking great, those cyka's have brought their entire motley crew._

Sighing slightly, I said, "Umm guys, it's not over yet," while pointing at the swarm of incoming husks and geths.

Ash and Frank turned to where I was pointing, then hurriedly took cover (again). Somewhere in my mind, "Highway to Hell" started playing loudly. _Time to kick-ass!_

Shot after shot from our squad eventually downed all the enemy. "Check ammo guys," I said to Frank and Ash.

"One clip, 5 remaining in this one", Frank answered. "One clip and 12 remaining in this one," followed Ash.

"Okay then, let's continue searching for Nihlus," I said.

* * *

Minutes passed, and I didn't find nor heard anything. Neither did Frank and Ashley. Suddenly, a transmission comes from team Alpha, "This is Shepard, I found Nihlus, or what's left of him."

I stared at Frank. His face got more serious, and darker. "Our position is at the rendezvous point. Advising you to approach slowly, hostiles might be still around." said Shepard.

"Roger that." said Ashley. Opening her omnitool, she said to us "The starport is about 2 minutes from us, we'd better move."

"Agreed." said Frank and I. We continued to the rendezvous point to link up with team Alpha, Ashley leading the way cautiously as we covered her flanks.

We reached a high point and were able to see Kaiden inspecting the turian corpse, and Shepard standing guard near him. They looked worried, no less than us, the only difference was that they don't know who killed Nihlus, but we do. Shepard noticed us and waved at us, signalling to come nearer.

As we got closer, the body of one Nihlus Kryik got clearer and clearer. The details however, were more gruesome than I'd ever imagined. The stiff, gaping body of Nihlus laid down on the cold metallic floor. Bits of what I think was turian brain (because it's purple-ish, soft-ish and unimaginably yuck-ish) painted the crate in front of his corpse. My stomach was already screaming in disagreement with this macabre sight.

Frank on the other hand, being a devout fan of crime dramas, didn't flinch at all. He put on his best Horatio Caine impression, and said, " Hmmm, cause of death was a gunshot in the back of the head, entry wound in the occipital lobe, indicating he didn't see his shoo-"

A sound then came from behind the crates. With lightning reflexes, Frank who was closest, drew his pistol and pointed it at the crates. He then turns to Shepard as if asking for permission to check it out. She nodded in approval. Frank then disappeared behind the crates.

"OW!", somebody yelped, it was not Frank's voice, I knew his voice too well. His voice was more like a baritone, post-puberty, Michael Buble-ish kind of voice. This is more of a high- pitch, scrawny Justin Bieber voice.

From behind the crates, Frank showed up, and holding a man's arm in his hands. "Owowowow, hey watch it!", said the little man. Frank then threw the man into our midst.

"Who are you?", asked Shepard, glaring at him.

"I'm Powell, ummm… dock worker..", he answered, turning his face away from Shepard's glare. _Hmmm….. I don't remember him from the game, but it appears he is hiding something._

"The geth didn't find you?" Shepard asked again, this time more demanding.

"Ah...I...umm….was…" he answered sheepishly.

"If I were you, better to answer the good lady here, _pronto_," Frank told him harshly, gripping his arms tightly. _Wow of all the years I've known Frank, I've never seen him this mad before. Maybe he's still staying in-character? Though it's disturbing, to be frank (pun intended)_

"Ow ow, okay!", he grunted, and with that Frank let him go. "I was dozing off there okay? I usually take naps between shifts", he took a deep breath and exhaled.

He then continued, "When the geths came, I was already hiding there so they didn't find me….God I could still hear my friend's screams from the camp below..", he turned his head down, as if he was ashamed of what he did.

"Mr. Powell", Frank grabbed his collar and stared at him intently. "You have left your friend to fend for themselves. You'd better start telling us something, or else…."

Shepard pulled Frank back and said, "Save it for the enemy, Frank. This man may know what happened to Nihlus here. You do know, don't you? " asked Shepard, turning to the man.

"Yes! Yes! I know what happened to the turian. He was shot" Powell answered._ Well, no shit Sherlock, we all can see that._

"I'm tired of his games Commander, better we send him to the Geths", exclaimed Kaidan.

Powell went to full panic mode at that last sentence. "Wait! I got more information! I said he was shot, but what you want to know is who shot him right?" His eyes shined with a certain slyness to it, "Here's the kicker, you see he was shot by another turian. Didn't expect that did you now. He said something about the beacon being moved to the other platform. Sooo….can I go now? "

To my surprise, it was Frank who held him close and whispered menacingly "If I were you Mr. Powell….I would start running. Now." The man took off faster than the Roadrunner being chased by Wile. .

With that, Frank ended his whole performance of Horatio Caine. His stern and serious face is now replaced by his original, fluffy, naive face.

"Bravo! Nice portraying, man! For a second there I thought you're really serious." I exclaimed. He replied with a thanks and a bow. Meanwhile the other three squadmates who didn't get it, just look at us confusedly.

"Alright, enough of that. Come on, we need to find out who did this." said Shepard, before walking the path, leading to a futuristic-looking tram. "We can use that to cross, since it is the only way to follow the lead, assuming that nothing picked him up."

* * *

I took the lead to the tram, in the distance I can see lights, not one, not two, but a lot. Took me moments to realise I'm not looking at lights, but an army of geths. A pulse scratched my leg, right before I jumped to the nearest box.

I screamed a little, trying to regain my focus on the geths. _Focus! focus! _I looked back for a moment to see my comrades were already entrenched, returning fire to the chipheads.

I took a deep breath and strafed out of cover. _Deep breath, exhale, fire. Got it. _I took a deep breath, aimed down the sights, right at the messy pile of searchlights. Exhaling, I pulled the trigger, sending a burst of pulse hitting a bunch of geths, but not killing them.

I can hear Frank "encouraging" me in the distance, "Nice Will! Come on you _stormtrooper_! Missing every shot are we?"

"блядь!" _That сука really pissed me off!_ I pulled a stance like in those Tom Clancy games, legs spread wide, guns in front, and open fire at those chipheads. Surely enough, the stance worked. The recoil was spread on both legs, and the accuracy was high enough to score a headshot. Sadly only one.

"Lucky shot Will!" Frank shouted at me, downing another geth to add to his kill count.

I spit and shouted in his direction from my cover, while mimicking Gasgrakhg "I'm da best. Think different do ya? Come and have a go then, ya runty little wimp!"

Holding the rifle in one hand, I stood up, "Come on ya nancy boy, is that the best you can do?" holding the recoil almost knocked me off-balance, but I managed to score another headshot, a lucky shot to be honest. I am amazed myself, before ducking back in cover. A bullet almost dug to my brain if it weren't for that quick reflex.

The firefight continued for about a half of a minute before it finally ended. I am tired from all the shooting and ducking. _Wheew, looks like it's easier in the game than in real life._ _Maybe I'll get used to it soon enough though. _

Frank, on the other hand seems full of energy, even after the firefight, what's more, he was smiling. _Damn psychopath..._

"Well, that was interesting, all that screaming and taunting. Are you sure you both okay with each other?" asked Shepard. "Oh sure, we're good, right Frank?" looking at Frank with a sarcastic grin on my face.

He nodded before whispering to me "I'm going to get you for taunting me later." He then made the trademark Tom Hiddlestone-Loki creepy and crazy, but somehow liked by girls worldwide grin at me. _That's some weird shit right there son!_

* * *

Sure enough, we continued our journey across the chasm with the tram. I helped myself with a few leftovers of the thermal clip from the geths, and picked up a second rifle for added firepower. They are heavy for sure, but I think I can hold it, for now at least.

Arriving at the other tram station, Shepard noticed a big cylindrical device of somesort. She scanned it, then suddenly her face turned to horror. She immediately rushed to it, yelling "Damn it! It's a bomb! Quick everybody, there's more across! Disarm the bombs!"

Alenko added to that, "Shit!shit!shit! They're going to blow this place skyhigh."

"Frank, you're with me! Ash, you go with Will! Kaidan, watch our six! Quickly now!" said Shepard after disarming the bomb.

We all hurriedly took off to disarm the remaining bombs. Ash and I took the left part, and Shepard with Frank took the right part. Meanwhile Kaidan is doing all those crazy blue aura Force-Jedi things to the geths. The geths flew here and there, graciously slamming to the hard wall, or exploding mid air._ If I had a katana, this would become Fruit Ninja, or more appropriately….Geth Ninja! Okay back to work._

Reaching our bomb, we were met by a hail of geth pulse fire burst. "Shit!" Ashley exclaimed. _Yeah, shit would be the best reaction to this. _"Oi Kaidan!, a little help here!" She shouted.

"Doing the best I can chief! Just wait a moment!" the lieutenant answered. He quickly spurred around to do more of those magical-force whizz. Blue streaks of energy flew over my head, hitting the geth, levitating it. I quickly dispatched it with my rifle.

"All clear! Let's go now!" I shouted at Ashley, but she was already running to the bomb. She slided at the last yard then proceeded to tinker with the bomb. I caught up with her shortly afterwards.

"Ummm, you know how to disarm it right?" I asked.

She answered confidently, "Yes of course!"

I looked at her with a half-raised eyebrow and sarcastic face.

"Okay! A little rusty, but I can do it!"

I raised my eyebrow fully now to further emphasize my disbelief.

"All right! all right! I don't know how to do it! See how you do it, smartypants!"

"Thank you!" I answer. _Okay….ummmm….damn it, red wire or blue wire? Eeenie, meenie, miney, moe, which of this wire is not going to blow. Oh, it's the blue one, okay then let's get this over with._ Sweat began to pour from my forehead, little at first, but turned into a full blown gale.I cut the blue wire and…...the timer stopped. _Wheew that was close_. I wiped my brows off and sighed with relief. A sudden shout from Shepard however, stopped my relief.

"Get to cover!" Shepard yelled at us. We jumped to cover, I ducked in the nearby crates, Ashley ran toward the other side, and Mr. Cannon Fodder AKA Frank charged towards the geth, obviously getting shot at with a big 'Shoot Me" sign on his head.

Before I knew it, loads of geths were pouring the platform. Shepard gunned them down one by one. To be honest, it's quite interesting to see a real soldier fighting their enemies, it's even more fun because I'm also in the fight.

I ran around the battlefield to the back of a geth, who was carrying a sniper rifle, from the look of the barrel and body of the gun.

While the others were keeping the other geths occupied, I think it's nice to give them a little surprise.

I grabbed my rifle, gripped it with two hands, and…

BONK! double-BONK! and another-BONK!

The geth sniper's headlight flickered before shutting down, and it looks like I scored another home run.

The platform was quickly cleared of geths by the squad (not forgetting to mention Frank's sudden suicidal urges with his gung-ho style). I picked up the geth sniper rifle quickly and proceeded to join the others near what seems to be a familiar beacon.

_Ah! There it is. The Prothean Beacon_. Shepard and Kaidan immediately called the Normandy for pickup, and shit happenned.

Ashley, who currently has a death wish or was just plain dumb, got too curious and went near the beacon. I was the first one who realized the potential disaster (and chance to step in the spotlight as the hero), so I shouted at Ashley "ASH! DON'T GO NE-".

An energy beam suddenly sprang from the beacon as expected, dragging Ashley closer and looked at me, eyes full of devious intent.

_Oh-no that's not good. Is he going to do what I think he will do..._

He then ran to save Ashley._ Shit! Oh no you don't! _I broke into a sprint shortly after, running closely behind Frank trying to overtake him, but to no avail. I then decided to give up, catching my breath rather than catching Frank.

Frank, who suddenly has Usain Bolt legs, jumped and pushed Ashley, knocking her away from a certain vision. But by saving Ashley, he was the one that's now trapped in the beam. _Oh damn you! Now you're the one getting the prophecy! _

He was lifted a few feet upwards before the Beacon exploded in a dazzling ray of pyrotechnics, dropping Frank dead to the ground.

Kaidan and Shepard who've just regained composure from the shocking situation, ran toward Frank. Kaidan kneeled beside him and checked his pulse.

"Shepard! There's no pulse! He isn't breathing either", Kaidan shouted at Shepard in a panicked fashion._ Well isn't that what no heartbeat do?Not breathing and other kinds of crap?_

Shepard quickly dial-up her omni-tool again. A familiar voice of Seth Green answers with a hello. "Joker! You've got to make that 10 minutes into 5, we got a casualty and inform Dr. Chakwas to prep the medbay quickly!", Shepard ordered the pilot. The pilot answers quickly with an assurance and cuts the line.

"He's not going to die, Commander" I told her. "Tell Joker to take his time, I think little Frank here is just …..*puts imaginary sunglasses on*...having a nice dream."

_YEAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

* * *

Postscript:

Okay this is awkward, BlueMist here again with the postscript. I know that last week I've promised you Will today, but umm, you got me instead...

Just wanted so say that sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed (and late), because it actually is rushed. As you already know, Will, goes on hiatus for about 2-3 weeks because his laptop broke, and I will be taking over his part in the next two (or three) chapters.

As always, thank you for reading this chapter, follow and favorite if you want, and I'll wait for the reviews and critics for this (I'll be fun to read because it's a spontaneous chapter, I would like to see your reactions to it.)

This has been Bluemist125 (and SlimeBall8899), signing out


	4. Chapter 3 : On the Normandy

**Chapter 3 : A White Lie**

"History is a set of lies agreed upon**" - Napoleon Bonaparte**

* * *

**Frank's POV:**

Fire.

Chaos.

Death.

Agony.

_What's that! Oh hey! A pony! Come here, now who's the good pony~ who's th-_

**DESTRUCTION..**

**THE CYCLE..**

…**.REAPERS.**

I wake up with a jolt. Beads of sweat still pouring from my neck. My head is throbbing. I notice that I am now lying in a bed, somewhere. My whole body seems to ache in exhaustion. _Holy Sean Connery's fluffy beard, what did I just witness._

Opening my eyes, I can see that the ceiling doesn't seem to be recognizable, only that it's metal and grey. The blueish hue from an attached lamp gives a touch of coldness to it. My eyes quickly adjust to the room. I notice there's a woman in a lab coat of some-sort, standing next to me.

_Oh God, my head, it hurts so much. Feels like an elephant sat on it , a great big grey mother of elephant hangover. Hope there isn't any tiger in the bathroom, or a baby in the closet. _

Feeling that my mouth and tongue is still there, I proceed to test run it,"Wha….where am I?", the words slur out of my mouth, "Eden Prime….Will….The bacon….."

The woman notices my abrupt awakening. She turns her head and pulls up a pen(?) from her labcoat. With the pen, she shines a light at my eyes,moves it away, then shines it again. She then mutters, "Okay, pupil reaction is good, which means you're stable". She then addresses me, " I'm Dr. Chakwas, chief medical officer, or the only medical officer for that matter. You are onboard the SSV Normandy."

_Normandy...The name does ring a bell...Ah, who am I kidding...IT'S THE FREAKING SSV NORMANDY! The pinnacle of human engineering, not to mention it's a formal (but classified) sign of human and turian friendship! AND I AM INSIDE IT! It's like on my "top ten things to do before I die if everything is possible or if I have Q-like powers but not his obnoxious yet interesting personality" list!_

She plays with her data-pad a bit before asking me a simple question, "How are you feeling? That experience must've been quite hard for you. You were out for nearly four hours, " I just grimace and nod slightly, still holding back the migraines.

Sitting up, my memories of recent events starts to come back, causing more pain in the process. Eden Prime, The Prothean Beacon, The Vision all came rushing back to me.

_The vision..of course! That's what happened to Shepard in the game , but now if it's me that got the vision, I've already changed the timeline…. What sort of time-travel/ multi-dimensional/Inception-ish mess have I got myself into now? Oh boy, I'm gonna get 1.21 jigawatts of rant from for sure._

I blink a couple of times, recalling the doctor's question. "To answer your question doc, not great, but good enough. I need to go, I need to find my friend," I mutter while trying to get up. Apparently Dr. Chakwas thinks otherwise and puts me down again before I was able to stand up. "No, you're not going anywhere yet, not with that kind of headache you're not, I still have to do some te-"

The familiar sound of the door opening (the beep-boop-whoosh sound) interrupts , and from it, two people enters. There's the redheaded Shepard, but the other person, the man, he seems familiar and I feel I should know him somehow. The dark skinned man has a somewhat regal posture and stoical nature in his walk towards me.

_Who is he…...Can it be… I think he is…. MORGAN FREEMAN! but wait he also looks like…...LAURENCE FISHBURNE! or maybe he is….Forest Whittaker?…...I KNOW! HE'S MORGAN FISHTAKER, THE MASHUP OF ALL THREE! BEST. NON-CAUCASIAN. ACTOR. EVER ! _

"Captain Anderson, Systems Alliance, pleasure to meet you." says a deep baritone voice as the owner extends his handshake is strong and firm, shaking my hand vigorously._ Aw shucks, he's not Morgan Fishtaker afterall._

Letting my hand go at last, he returns to his militaristic pose. "Nice to see you up and running again. I see doesn't disappoint yet again."

steps forward and crosses her arms."To be fair Captain, I'd like to run some more test of him. He's just underwent a terrible trauma and he's still not feeling well."

"Doctor, I don't think now is the best time to do that. This young men here needs to explain what exactly happened in Eden Prime," Captain Fishtaker answers. "I'm sorry if I push you too hard on this, but the top brass have been howling at me every hour, demanding answers." He pats my shoulder in a friendly way.

Before I can do anything Shepard raises her hand and says, "Captain, I'd say that he needs rest and some time alone. Going through that must've been a life-scarring experience for him. You know that I've been in his shoes once in Akuze. It's not a pretty sight." She ends that last word with a certain falter in her voice. _Oh, so she has the "Oh my God, my n00b squad got pwned by giant space caterpillars" background. I'd never actually picked that background before, this will be interesting._

Captain Anderson pinches his forehead in frustration then says, "Well I got to report _something_ to the Alliance Command, and all I have now is just bad and hazy news, so he really needs to clear things up."

Then all of them begins to argue, altogether. The chirping of three Normandy officers fills my ears. _Ugh...I'd always hated this kind of thing. Reminds me too much of family meetings in Christmas. Well, sooner or later I have to speak too, ah what the hell, let's just get this over with._

I muster my self to stand upright then say, "Begging your pardon, but..errrr… I can speak for myself you know, not mute or anything. Oh and also, I had this kind of prophetic vision, just wanted you guys to know that." _Bam! Congratulations, you've just won the totally unexpected "vision of doom" package for three! To redeem your prize, please make a confused face._

All of a sudden everybody in the room stops talking. A sudden anticipation rises in the atmosphere. Their ever probing eyeballs suddenly gazes at me.

_Oh dearie me, now everybody's attention is at me, this is awkward. I've always avoided this kind of situation my whole life, to be in the spotlight and such. _

_I remember the last time I was in a situation like this, it ended pretty badly, like one year of Junior Highschool without a conversation with girls kind of bad. Brrrr, no more reminiscing that dark moment of my life…._

"Hello? You're still there?" the Captain says in a stern voice as he waves his hand infront of me. Snapping back to reality, I can see the three Normandy officers has not lifted their gaze at me. They look confused now rather than intrigued as before. "Ah...sorry about that, I got distracted sometimes," I sheepishly say.

Anderson crosses his arms and sighed._ Wow, he does that a lot, doesn't he? _"You said you'd seen a vision?"

I stroke my chin, trying to somehow recall the horrid scenes, "Well it's kind of vague, it's just figments and pieces all muddled up in one giant cesspool. Like a big 'ol pot of politicians."

"Would you care to explain?" Dr. Chakwas interjects. Beside her, I could see Shepard's in her thinking mode again.

"Well there's death in it, many death," I start to explain in a dramatic fashion, "A whole civilization disappearing in a blink of an eye. Women and children crying in the streets while their mangled family lies around them. Cities that once scratched the heavens now nothing more than dust in the winds. An archive of history turned into nothing more than myths and old wives-tale pass on from mouth to mouth."

Everybody in the room stares at me blankly in shock of disbelief, either by the sheer weight of information I'd just passed on, or because suddenly I became Nostradamus with Hamlet-esque personality.

I stop to take a breath before giving the climax. "But there's more, the destruction was by the hands of massive squid-like spaceship, with tentacles that shoots beams of death that decimated an entire fleet within minutes! " _Whoa, that didn't came out as well as I'd expected_. _That last part came out so wrong, didn't it? It's more like one of those freaky japanese eroge moments rather than the gruesome vision I'd just seen._

A rather eerie silence fills the room as everybody is perplexed (or disturbed) in trying to discern what I had just blurted out. Captain Anderson is doing the crossed hands pose again, while Shepard is scratching her chin in deep thought.

"Well that was enlightening...to say the least…" Captain Morgan Fishtaker finally breaks the silence. "But now we got more questions than answers. The top brass is not going to like this at all," he said gravely, then turns to me and says, "Thank you anyways, you've been a great help. I'll be in the bridge if you need me."

As the captain approaches the door, a shout came from Dr. Chakwas, stopping him in his track.

"Captain, wait up, I've got something important to tell you," Dr. Chakwas grabs the captain's arm to get his attention. She mouths the words "Not here. Somewhere private."

"Alright Doctor, in my ready room then. Commander, please stay with our guest here and keep an eye on him." the captain replies. _Wait did he just say...no it can't be, right? Did he just really say he had a ready room? Where in the game is that? The Normandy in the game is like, very small, even a Defiant class starship is not that small_

The two of them walks out of the med-bay, leaving me with the Commander. Shepard who has been mute all this time finally steps forward and gives me an remorseful look. Her face seems to be filled with guilt.

"Ummm, Frank is it?" She lets out a lungful of air, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened to you in Eden Prime. No one should experience that, especially young people like you. It's my fault that I didn't seen it coming sooner. And now you're in this galactic scale mess, and it's all because of me. I'm really sorry" She turns her head down, not wanting to see my face. _Well this is awkward. The galaxy's greatest hero is naively asking for my apology. This doesn't seem to be the mature Shepard I know from the games, I wonder…._

"Commander," I start, "It's not your fault you know. I mean, au contraire to popular belief, shit happens. It just so happen this shit choose me to be it's toilet. Also I'm cool with it and nobody got hurt in the end either, so don't dwell in it Commander." I finish with a sympathetic smile and a thumbs up.

Shepard finally builds up the courage to look at me, "Thank you, it's just I…I've seen some terrible things too, and I know how it feels, to be alone and afraid." _Wait, is she opening up to me? A total stranger to her? Okay something is really off here, since when does Shepard becomes Kelly?_

I can feel her burden has lifted up from her shoulders, as she takes to a more relaxed posture. A smile of relief slowly creeps her face as she muddles with her omnitool. _Okay I think now's the time to ask her….._

I gulped down my anxiety and ask, "Commander?"

"Hmm..yes?" She shuts down the omnitool.

"Can I ask you something?" She replies with a nod. _Oh God, how to put it politely. _"Errr, just how old are you?" _Okay, keep it together now, so far so good._

"Oh...errr.. I'm 22 this June, why do you ask?"_ Ah! so that's why she's more sunshine and daisies. The canon Shepard is around 29-ish, this Shepard is only 22, still quite young and naive I'd reckon, but an able commander nonetheless. We've already seen that in Eden Prime._

Returning back from wonderland, I answer, "Just plain curious. Sorry if that bothered you, but it's not everyday you find a young woman in the army. Young jarheaded man many, but you are a curious find Commander- uhh- no offense."

"None taken, Frank. It's always been a family business to be in the army," she replies calmly. "While we're in the subject, I might as well tell everything. You see, the tradition originally came down from our ancestor, Isaac Shepard who fought in the American Civil War. His sons then participated in Spanish-American War, in turn their sons fought in the WW1, and so on and so on. That's how the Shepard dynasty came to be this day. You get the idea right?" She asks with a gleaming proud tone. I reply with a simple nod.

She then continues the whole lecture about her family and with every sentence she tells it with a tone of pride and honor. She tells me about how her grandfather fought in the First Contact War beside Jon Grissom himself and how her mother became the XO of SSV Kilimanjaro. _Wow I guess family do matter to her. Who'd have known this kind of family background? Bioware surely didn't put it in. Nice work Bioware insert a sarcastic tone here._

She then (at last) finishes, "-now the legacy has come down to my generation, that is me and my two older brothers. Michael, the oldest, is the personal attaché of General Hackett and Joseph, the second one, is in the newly made Task Force 141 if I'm not mistaken. " _Now weit jist a second laddie! Did ye jist say Task Force 141? An' wa am I thinkin' in scottish accent? Damn it brain!_

"Task Force 141? Wha' did ye me- sorry,ehem - What did you mean by that?"

"I don't know much about that too, but from what I've heard from Joe, it's a branch of C-Sec which acts kinda like the Internal Affairs of Spectres. They hunt down those who had gone rouge or did very, **very** bad things. Joe is working there as an analyst or something." Shepard explains.

_Hmmm, it could be a coincidence, the name I mean, but then again, what are the odds for coincidences? I got to tell Will about this…... oh yeah, where's Will anyways?_

"Commander, the Captain is waiting for you in his ready room. He says it's urgent." The familiar voice of Joker blares in the room.

"Well that's my cue," she walks briskly to the door then stops and shouts, "Nice talking to you Frank! Next time you got to tell me about your family! And umm.. sorry if I've bored you to death, about my family and such, but it was good talk, see you later!" _I don't know why but I've just imagined her frolicking with bunnies and rainbows. Cut the weird stuff damn it brain!_

She then walks out the room, but before the doors closes, a familiar person walk through it. A smirking face of one Will ******** greeted me.

"Will, you kurwa, where have you been? I'm fine if you're wondering" I say.

He replies with a hearty laughter. "Well, while you were having your beauty sleep, I was actually doing some work surfing the internet."

"Surfing in the internet doesn't count as work, Will. It's called procrastination." I object.

Will throws his hands upwards in dismissal. "Yada-yada, you say procrastination, I say progress. Let's just say there has been interesting things in the internet. Here's one, did you know that there's an entire website dedicated to asari and hanar po-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, too much information dude, waaay to much. And seriously, the first thing you search is that? You sick little puppy."

"Well it's not the first thing I searched! I'm not that sick, yet. Although, truth be told, it was the second thing that I searched….."

I reply sarcastically, "Nice Will. By the way, did you find anything that's actually useful?"

"If you include loads of turian/volus meme as things that are useful, then yeah, sure."

I reply with the sound of my palm making contact with considerable force to my sinciput. _Seriously, how can anyone be such a carefree like Will here in this kind of situation. Either he's jumping-jacks with flowers on a fence post loony or he's..umm..just plain Will._

I sigh then say, "Okay, changing the topic. So what actually happened after I was out?"

"Let's see," Will starts to scratch his chin, " The beacon blew up, a lot of swearing. You were carried back to the Normandy by Alenko and me, more swearing. Dr. Chakwas snatched you immediately to be taken to the med-bay and I was not allowed to go in by Anderson, so he puts me in his quarters instead. I swear at him I think. " He stops to take a breath.

"I got bored and started to tinker with his laptop. I guess he forgot to lock it. Finally I found it, the holy grail! That is the one and only, Internet ! (or extranet if you would). From there on well let's just say it was a rule 34 fest. Probably should have deleted that browser history when I had the chance though. It's gonna be real awkward if the Captain finds out about it." Will says that last sentence with a certain regret to it.

"Anyways, hours passed there's still no news of you, and weirdly enough, nobody seems to check in on me, until the Captain comes in with Dr. Chakwas that is. They told me you were awake and probably wanted to see me. So, without any delay, I came down and here I am now."

I give him my questionable doubt face, "Soo, let me get this straight again, of all the things you can do while I was out, like maybe talk to Shepard or Anderson, you had chosen to watch some..ummm..copulation videos instead?"

"Yup," Will replies nonchalantly.

"And inside that laptop, which could be the most classified thing in the Normandy, you found nothing in particular that could be useful?"

"Well…..useful is such an subjective wor-"

"Okay then, congrats! You've just won the Internet, moron."

"Thank you, now it's your turn, tell me why when Shepard walks out of the room before, she is looking flustered?" He ask me with a sly tone.

"She is? Really? Well we had a long talk for sure, about her family and such, but nothing embarrassing or personal at all, I mean I'm not making a move on her if that's what you're implying," I reply quickly while hiding my blush.

"Hmm.. yeah sure, just call me when you need a wedding planner," Will replies with a mischievous grin. I responded by giving him the finger.

* * *

The med-bay door, for the third time today, opens and from it comes forth Dr. Chakwas, still holding her beloved datapad. "The Captain wants to see you both. He's still in the ready room."

"Uh...yeah...but where's the ready room to be exact?" I ask.

"Come, I'll show you both the way, it's not that far." she says as she gestures us to follow her.

We went out the med-bay into the heart of the ship. The ship's main deck is almost deserted, with the exceptions of some crewmember sitting in the center table, chatting away. There is also Alenko, typing vigorously in front of a monitor. I suspect he's calibrating something. I say hi and thank him for before and he replies quite warmly, saying he's glad that I'm okay.

I give him a soldier's salute before walking off to join Will and Chakwas, who in their best interest has left me quite lost. I spun around in a panicked fashion for a while to see where they are, but didn't find anything.

_Okay..okay calm down...let's think this through. Okay the ready room basically is the office for the Captain. In Star Trek, it's situated near the bridge or ops center so that the Captain can go there immediately. So...I think now we need to go to the brid-_

Suddenly a hand grabs my shoulder. I flinch at the touch and spun around to greet the owner. It was Will. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Damn it Will, you almost gave me a heart attack there. I was half expecting a disembodied Samuel. L. Jackson's hand there."

He said nothing as he dragged me back to course. He leads me up the stairs toward the CIC and towards a door on the left of the galaxy map. Dr Chakwas is already waiting impatiently for us in front of it. The two of us cross the threshold and walk into the room.

Inside we were greeted by the sight of Captain Anderson, who's sitting in his armchair, with his hand clasped together and elbows resting on the table. He gives us an inscrutable face. _Uh-oh we're in deep excrements aren't we? Well either that or we're gonna get a medal. _

Shepard was also in the room, sitting in the chair opposite of where Anderson is. Her face though, is more pleasant-going than Anderson's but I can sense trouble in her eyes.

"We need to talk," Anderson say, "It's about you both" he gestures at me and Will. _Oh boy, here we go._

"What is it Captain?" Will asks in a faltering voice. I anxiously bit my tongue.

"It's about your…..questionable origins. You both don't have any record at all in our systems and our records are thorough, very thorough." _Blistering barnacles! He's onto us. And we haven't prepared at all!_

Will and I look at each other, not knowing what to do or say. The conflict of telling the truth and making things up takes a hold of me.

_If I tell the truth, then I'll be interfering __**more**__ with this universe's timeline. Most of the time that doesn't help at all, if anything it'll just make it worst. We've already established that in the Terminator and Back to the Future and to top it off we got the Prime Directive to follow!_

_But on the other hand, we've actually got a chance to save lives of people, real, breathing, and having emotions one, not just a batch of ones and zeros in a program that this world was once to us. We could be the hero that this galaxy deserves, even though we're not needed._

_How to overcome this dilemma…. Ah I know! How bout we do both?_

I came back from my train of thought with the newfound resolution, that I will try to save the lives of everybody here, and it starts by saying….half-a-lie. Looking at Will, I can sense that he's thinking the same as me too. _Okay brain, just be calm and don"t slip up anything revealing, just tell them you're from 2014 and play the dumb time-traveler game._

"Captain," I start and try to make my voice a grave one "Are you sure you want to know?" He nods.

"We…..ummm how to put this right.." I bite my lip in frustration. "We're what you call…..time travellers. We came from the year 2014 and before you ask, no, we don't know how, why or what got us here."

Even though they speak no sound, I can tell from their change in expression that they're definitely not ready for that. Their faces sort of glitched between confused and surprised mode_. Jumping Jack Sparrows! I'd just realized this is the second time I had dropped a boatload of information to them. No wonder their brain processors suddenly turn into a Pentium I._

Will, in all his wisdom, decides to speak, "Look we don't expect you to believe us. No one in their right mind would-"

The Captain rises from his chair. "Are you taking me as a joke, young man? Do you think all of this is funny?" _Oh mother of excrements! We're dead meat now._

Will stammered to respond, "Uh…no sir bu-"

"Good. Congratulations, you both have just been inducted into the Alliance." _That's it we're done. He's gonna lock us away some-...wait, what did he just say?_

"Wait wha-" Will mutters.

"You heard me right soldier. You are now enlisted to the army." He takes Will's hand then shakes it, and then done the same to mine. We both stood there looking like we've just shat bricks.

"Captain, you sure you know what you're doing?" Dr. Chakwas ask.

The Captain let out a grunt, "You got any other suggestions Doctor? Our only other option is to dump them off at a colony somewhere-"

"And we lost our lead on the Eden Prime incident," continue the Commander while looking at me.

The Captain looks pleased at his second in command. "I see we're on the same page Commander, that's why I'm going to make you their trainer, as you once joined the Alliance around their age. They'll need all the tips and tricks to be a fast learner as you."

_Oh goodie! We get to spend quality time with such a beautifu- NO BRAIN! I'M NOT FALLING FOR HER! but she's so pre- NO BRAIN! JUST NO!...Oh Sweet Holy Grail of Jesus H. Christ, I'm debating with myself….Way to lose your mojo Frank…._

Will was the first from us that regained the ability of speech. "Captain, thank you for giving us this chance. For a second there I thought you were going to dump us out."

"For a second there, I thought I was too. Now if you'll excuse me, I got one heck of a report to write." The Captain sits down in his chair and opening his laptop.

We take the cue and left the room. Outside the four of us (Me, Will, Chakwas and Shepard) breath a sigh of relief. _Whew, glad that was over, and it's gone better than I'd expected..so YAY!_

Dr. Chakwas was the first to say something, "I still need to run some physical tests on you both gentleman." I open my mouth to reject, but she shuts it quickly with a remark. "Before you say no, I have to say that it is mandatory, so follow me to the med-bay now" _I guess no more running from my greatest nemesis. Physical Health….*dumdumdummm_

Both Will and I comply (much to our irritation) to the good doctor's request and head towards the med-bay. Inside, we both are asked to lay down in a bed. She begins to punch a series of holographic projections of buttons and voila! A tube-MRI-like machine suddenly pops out from the wall behind our beds. The tube now obscuring our vision of the celling.

The voice of Dr. Chakwas rang from outside the tube. "Just relax and try to breath slowly. This machine is a fully automated medical check-up. It's perfectly harmless and safe."

The machine slowly hums and produces a tentacle-like suckers and wrap it around both of my arm. A helmet like object envelops my head and probes my ear canals. From what I can see, the tentacle-like suckers are slowly taking my blood sample. _Weird, this doesn't hurt at all. Back at home, you have to practically drag me to the doctor just because of my phobia of needles. I could get used to this._

The machine let's go of my arm and head and then the humming stops. The tube then retracts back to the wall from whence it came.

Dr. Chakwas has already glued her eyes to the laptop monitor, looking at the stream of porn it is providing. "Okay, the scans shows that both of you are in overall prime condition. I also took the liberty of installing a universal translator to the both of you, figuring you both are going to meet aliens soon. "

"Wow, thanks doc." Will says in awe.

"Anytime. Oh and I've sent your recommended training schedule to the Commander." she finishes.

* * *

We both went out to the main deck. Shepard has already waited for us outside. She gestures us to go to her. We comply without hesitation.

"So I guess I'll be your… erm, what do you call it? Jedi Padawan?" Shepard says in a chirping tone. Will and I both look at each other and laughed. _Ohohoho… she needs Frank and Will's Geek 101 crash course for sure._

"Close Commander, but Padawan is the student, A Master is the teacher." I correct her. "But nice try though, most people just say Yoda, even though he's a character not a title."

Shepard smiles and says, "Well, come then Padawans, you'll want to settle down in your cabin first. Take a shower or two. I already have one of the guys send Alliance space kit and uniform there." She leads us down the corridor to a door at the far-side of the deck.

"Well here it is." She opens the door and within is was a medium sized room with a bunk bed and two work tables opposite of eachother. On the top of each table was a laptop. The room monochromatic color gives a bit dull mood to me, but aside from that, it's lovely.

"Dibs on the upper bed!" Will shouted as he climb to the top.

"Yeah sure, I was going to use the bottom one anyways." I reply. I turn to the Shepard and smile, "And Commander, thank you." _There seems to be a lot of giving thanks this day by us both_.

"You're welcome Frank. Your training both starts at 0500 tomorrow, which gives you plenty of time to adjust and rest here." She gives a salute and we reply in the same way. She then walks away out of the room.

"So Will, nice room huh?" I start a banter.

"Nicer than the one that's in your house anyways." he replies jokingly.

"How can you tell? You can't even tell the difference between a hotel room and an alley for sleeping," I made a sly remark. We both share a laugh after that. _Feels already like home..well minus my parents and my brother... I wonder how they're doing.__  
_

"Well anyways I'm going to take a nice long shower. Then I'll go to dreamland." I say to Will.

"Fine by me. I'll just be here, tinkering with this fella" he gestures toward the laptop.

I give him a jeering look. "Well try not to make a mess, use a tissue."

"Fuck off Frank, I'm not doing that." Will responded with an annoyed tone.

I had the last laugh that day as I walk to the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

Postscript:

Hah! Betcha didn't see that plot twist coming now did you? Anyways thanks for reading/favoriting/following this story! Hope to see you guys still in the next chapter.

Oh the next week chapter will be written by Will (hopefully) and for all of those who sent a get-well soon card to Will's laptop, here's the reply, "01010100011010000110000101101110011010110010000001111001011011110111010100100001" (sorry we didn't translate it, as it was the computer's wishes)

This has been BlueMist125, signing out. Adios!


End file.
